Accomplishments during the year: 1. We continue the search for new receptors through genome-wide analysis of viable merozoites. 2. The immune response to AMA1, RON2 and EBA-175 has been studied. This work continues to expand our understanding of parasite invasion of red cells by identifying the receptors and ligands and determining the potential of these targets for vaccine development. 3. Study of epigenetics, using knockouts of P. falciparum genes involved in histone modification. 4. Antibodies to domains of PfEMP1 in severe disease in children in Africa. 5. Continue to study the cytoplasmic domains of molecules in the moving junction to determine if they bind to aldolase or other molecules that bind actin. Studying viable merozoites during invasion to follow the moving junction. 6. Elucidation of molecular mechanism of junction formation. 7. Plasmodium development in the mosquito.